Pressure vessels, such as, e.g., gas storage containers and hydraulic accumulators may be used to contain fluids under pressure. It may be desirable to have a pressure vessel with relatively thin walls and low weight. For example, in a vehicle fuel tank, relatively thin walls allow for more efficient use of available space, and relatively low weight allows for movement of the vehicle with greater energy efficiency. Further, a thinner wall tank allows for faster heat exchange during refueling, thereby allowing better thermal management.